


2 AM

by Sterek_destiel254



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254
Summary: Early morning FluffFuture Lit.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	2 AM

Rory moves her arm to the left side of the bed to find it empty but warm. 

Rory sits up before sliding out of bed and makes her way out of the room and down the hall. 

She opens the door to find the cutest scene.

Her husband is sat on the rocking chair with their daughter in his arms.

Rory walks closer to Jess and carefully wakes him up.

“Jess,” Rory says softly not to startle him. 

“Huh?” Jess mumbles 

“Jess, let’s go to bed, this rocking chair isn’t the comfiest to sleep in,” Rory says 

“Rory?” Jess asks groggily opening his eyes.

“You fell asleep with Lottie again” Rory whispers in reply. 

Five months ago, Rory gave birth to Charlotte Grace Mariano, but everyone calls her Lottie. 

Jess stands up slowly and walks to the crib Luke made them and gently lays his daughter onto the mattress and covering her in her little pink blanket.

Rory and Jess stand there wrapped up in each other’s arms watching their baby girl, their princess, sleep with soft smiles on their faces. 

“We did good, didn’t we?” Jess whispers in his wife’s ear.

“Yea, we did. I love you Jess” Rory replies also whispering. 

“I love you too Rory” Jess whispers before pulling his wife into a kiss.

Rory wraps her arms around Jess's neck playing with the hair on the base of his neck that he loves, while Jess rests his hands on her hips, running his thumb in circles under her t-shirt. 

They both pull back needing oxygen with loving smiles on their faces. 

You can see the love they have for each other in their eyes.

“Let’s go back to bed, we got an hour before she wakes up again,” Jess says pecking Rory on the lips softly and then proceeds to lead her back to their


End file.
